Servant of Hellsing
by Ethorin
Summary: Harry Potter is a child abandoned at the age of three, existing for three more years on the streets, he is found by Alucard after giving up on life, what happens when he willingly binds himself forever to the Hellsing Line and Name
1. Chapter 1

_Servant of Hellsing_

_Chapter One_

_The Existence as Nothing_

_ I am Nothing, cast out, I belong nowhere, without purpose I walk this earth, seeking somewhere to belong. I wandered until a thought crossed my mind, 'If I have np purpose why do I live?', thus ended my wanderings, as I stood, awaiting the coming of death. Then I saw, Death, I thought perhaps I would finally die, and thus I spoke, for the first time in over a year, "So, this is what it is to look upon the face of Death," and bent my head to the side, so as the bare my neck for the being of blood and shadow, whose soul was the very essence of Death, "are you here to take me? If you are, then don't mind me." Death asked, "Why do you call me death?" and I answered, "You are a being of Blood and Shadow, but your soul is the very essence of Death." I know not how I knew that this incarnation of death served another but I did. So since it seemed that Death wasn't here for me, I asked, "If you are not here to take from this mortal plain then why are you here?" Death seemed amused and for the first time we made direct eye contact, the entirety of Death, no Alucard's purpose lay open to me, and thus I spoke again, for the last time until we reached his mistress, "Will you take me to the one you serve then, Alucard, No-Life-King?" Alucard seemed take aback, but then he simply nodded._

_Alucard's perspective_

_ As I walked in the woods around Hellsing Manor I came across a strange thing, a child, no older than seven who looked to be about 4, at a measly two feet and 3 inches, his black hair darker than any shadows I had ever seen, his empty green eyes deeper than any emerald, more verdant than any forest. So it surprised me when he tilted his head, as if inviting me to drink, and asked me if I was Death, the childs response to my question of why he called me that resulted in the strangest answer I have ever heard, "You are a being of Blood and Shadows but your soul is the very essence of Death" prior to my question had come the oddest request I had ever heard, and from a child no less, the child ASKED me to take him, that was probably the largest reason I did not, then when we made eye contact the child's eyes seemed to pierce my soul, and then the child asked to be taken to my master, he even asked with my name and all. Such a strange lad, so I decided to oblige him._

_Original Viewpoint_

_ After we arrived I looked into the girls eyes, I honestly liked what I saw, sword and shield her soul was, newly forged, but stronger than Orichalcus. I knew not where the words or actions I took came from, all I know is what I did, taking a silver knife from the air itself I slit my wrist's while chanting, "Bound by Blood as Shield and Sword, Bound by Blood and Spirit to Shield and Blade, Bound by Blood and Soul to Serve as Knight, Bound by Blood and Magic to Serve the Line, In Both Life and Death I Serve." and with that manacles of crafted of the spilt blood as red crystal formed around my wirsts, shackling my to serve, and yet I knew that I would never regret my choice._

_End of Chappie_

Yes I did just leave you a cliffhanger, and yes Harry Potter did just bind himself to serve the line of Hellsing, so long as they are true to the ideals of Sir Integra, so long as this is true he will serve, until he is either released or a betrayal from one side or another occurs. As for what this means for his magic, it is going to be VER VERY instinctive, next time, A Name For a Servant.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The events here occur about 2-3 years after Integra frees Alucard. Harry will not be getting his Hogwarts Letter, the binding basically turned the Potter vaults over to the Hellsing's, for now there will be no wizarding world idiocy.

_Servant of Hellsing_

_Chapter Two:_

_A name for a Servant_

_Integra's Pov_

_ I was surprised when Alucard brought a boy to stand before, and I was simply stunned when he did something that, according to Alucard bound him forever to my line... I simply did not understand why he did so... Nor did I know how he could..._

_Servant's Pov_

_ I stood, and waited for my Mistress to command me, name me, to say something, while I waited I wondered how I knew how to bind myself to her, even now I felt the power I called upon when binding myself to her. I felt it thrumming in my veins, pulsing just under my skin, then I felt it, the strange intruder that rested within the scar, I lifted my hand, pierced the skin, and 'Pulled' tearing the intruder away, then I consumed the intruder, and know I knew, I knew so much. But more than that, I knew how to serve my Mistress._

_Alucard's Pov_

_ I freely admit, the little child stunned me when he simply bound himself, even more when he tore, something, from his forehead... and then ate it... I absently wondered if he was a Monster like myself..._

_Integra's Pov_

_ The child is so strange, but since we had not yet been introduced I decided to ask his name, "Who are you?"_

_Servant's Pov_

_ When Mistress asked my name I felt compelled to give an answer, but I had no name, then I heard it, the whisper of my power, the whisper of Magic, a name that is true, and a name that is false, so I answered "I am the Servant Caster, My name is known to you, my Mistress. Command me." With that I was silent once more, listening to magic's whisper._

_Integra's Pov_

_ "Command you? Servant Caster? I don't know your na-... How do I know your name?" The boy replied, "The Magic that binds me gave you my name, the name with which you may make your commands absolute." "Absolute? What do you mean?" "When you use my true name I must follow your orders, without hesitation, without thought, without interpretation, without feeling. Should you command me to destroy all the undead using my name that is exactly what I would do." "I see."_

_ "Why did you Bind yourself to me?" "Without the bond I am Nothing, Without the bond I have no purpose." "Why me?" "Your soul is Shield and Sword, your will newly forged, but stronger than Orichalcus. You purpose is mine now, my Mistress, your wish, my command."_

_Alucard's Pov_

_ The child was far far more interesting than I had anticipated... the little one was far far too intriguing, his blood pulsed with power, awakened by the binding... I longed to taste of his blood._

_Next time, A Servant Serves_

A/N: Yes, I used the Servant Caster designation from Fate/Stay Night, It fit. :P! I could use some help in the next chappie, it will be the last chappie before the Hellsing Manga Canon starts, once that is done we will see the Wizarding World once more.

_\_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Integration_

_A Hellsing Veteran Grunt Guy POV_

_ It had only been a month since Sir Integra took over Hellsing, already she had introduced a third Trashman, seriously, Alucard we could understand, Walter had been a Trashman since forever, but this kid, was strange, a six year old who looked younger, introduced by what sounds like a codename, Servant Caster, seriously, who names their kid Servant. But it was more than that, the kid had these odd bracelets made of red crystal the color of dried blood. Not to mention the kid was creepy, no one heard him, smelt him, felt him, we were men used to dealing with the 'supernatural' but this kid, even more so than Alucard took that to a whole new meaning. What was more was that the kid never left Sir Integra's side, Not even for a moment, when the servants would wake Sir Integra the kid would be in the room, watching. _

_ Then a week after Servant Caster showed up he went on his first mission as a trashman, some of us went with him as observers. When we came back our view of him was completely different, an entire town had been turned into ghouls, the kid didn't hesitate, he only said, "Release, Scythe" And picked up this scythe that none of us had noticed before now. And then began the slaughter, nothing lived when he was done. Except for the Vampire, as he approached he said, "Seal, Scythe," the scythe vanished, then he said "Unseal, Mjollnir, Gods Hammer," and a strange weapon looking like a Hammer forged of Lightning formed in his hands, "Descend into Hel." with that he brought down the Hammer, Literally. We were Floored by the force, but the kid looked like normal. That day we accepted him as a trashman_

_Integra's POV_

_ Servant Caster, Charon, is a very strange being, I cannot call him human, but he isn't an undead. I honestly don't know what to think about him, a child of six who considers himself as nothing more than a tool...  
><em>

_Alucard's POV_

_ I want his blood, but at the same time I dare not taste, something, primal in me warns me not to touch, that the child is forbidden to me... Ever since I first began to walk the night I have always heeded my instincts, and they warn me from the child, yet at the same time I am so attracted to the child, yet, I will not be killed by a monster, I shall not permit it. And the child has stated, "I am no longer Human my mistress, when I bound myself to you I cast aside my humanity.", I shall not die by any save the hand of man._

_Charon(Harry) POV_

_ I am glad, my mistress is strong, she finally sent me on a mission, she has accepted that I am her Sword and Shield. Blade and Armor, Her Tool to wield as she see's fit. Since the binding I have begun to learn, my magic is my teacher, my imagination my guide, Thus I learn of myths, Greek in particular, after all, my true name is Charon, The Ferryman of the River Styx, Guide to the Dead. Of course I have not yet needed much, however I have begun to craft weapons out of my magic, weapons of mass destruction, weapons of assasination, and everything in between, my magic tells me of Noble Phantasms, My weapons are worthy of the name Noble Phantasm, I have begun to discover myself, my Aria of Ten. Soon, soon I will be a worthy Servant for my Master._

A/N: Too those of you wondering about pairings, Harry is going to be a six year old boy for eternity, so yeah, Friendships yes, Romance, NO, Sir Integra is quite asexual and Alucard...is Alucard, Walter is ancient and Charon/Harry...yeah... btw, TYVM AnimeIceFox for a review that gave me the idea for this chap! YAY! Btw, Harry's Magic is basically uplinked to the Throne of Heroes due to the way the binding acted, so yeah, Harry is going to very much a Heroic Spirit...I might due a sequel of this as an HP/FSN cross. :P!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: New Chappie now, Unfortunately I simply cannot get a good grasp of Seras, Alucard is fairly easy, but Seras Isn't, This is the Cheddar event, both Alucard and Caster are deployed, Caster to isolate, Alucard to purge. Cheddar occurred the same as canon in regards to Alucard and Seras(btw, for me Hellsing Canon is the Manga and Hellsing Ultimate, the first Anime breaks from Canon and leaves EVERYTHING a loose end) btw, from now on Harry will be referred to as Caster, he will only be called Charon, Ferryman of the River Styx, when Integra is giving him an ABSOLUTE Command, note that Integra's Name Commands have the same effect as a Command Seal from FSN but only so long as her Command is in accordance with her Ideals, only so long as her Will is strong, Otherwise they simply cannot be resisted. Also, since the Name thing was taken from the Inheritance Cycle, Charon's Name being stated has a Similar effect to the Word Galbatorix uses in the latest book(Utterly anti-climatic by the way. Whole Chappie will be in Caster POV, next Chappie will probably be the aftermath, In order to get it written as ONE chappie instead of two small bits, I will need some one to help me get a grip on Seras' Character and how SHE would interact with Caster. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!(that was a LONG AN)

_Caster's POV_

_After my last task I have only received minor tasks, now finally I have a task worth doing. The town of Cheddar has been overrun by a vampire, my task is to prevent the Ghoul's spread. One I am eminantly suited for. While most of my spells and weapons were created for direct battle, I am Charon, Ferryman of the River Styx, and there is a Reason, I and I alone may traverse it freely. I am its Lord, I am Styx, Styx is me, Now Alucard, my fellow Servant, has entered the town, the Human servants of my Mistress are sufficient to deal with the few who left prior to_ _my arrival. Now, Let the Styx Encircle The Land Of The Dead! So It Is Commanded So It Is Done._

_With the Ninefold River, Styx, Encircling Cheddar, none shall leave, save those I bring across. At least, until I send the River's Manifestation back to my Soul. In these last Ten years I have finally uncovered my Aria of Ten, Unlocking my Reality Marble, the Nine Fold River Styx, The Gates Of Hades, Cerberus, and lastly, The Gates of Tartarus. These Four Marks of the Grecian Afterlife are the form my Reality Marble may take, The Nine Fold River, and Absolute Fortification and Absolute Trap in one, it is called the Nine Fold River, because rather than forming a Ring around a target, it instead forms a Sphere, or rather the supports of one, with my Magic filling in the blank parts and prevented Egress. The Gates of Hades are my perfect weapon, all which enter, Dies. The Cerberus is my Mobile Assault/Protection. And lastly, the Gates of Tartarus, the Absolute Prison. I can manifest any aspect of these Four, separately or together, the only limitation is the following, The Nine Fold River Styx is ALWAYS the Outermost, Followed by Cerberus, The Gates of Hades, and the Gates of Tartarus. When manifested in a group, they are always in this order._

_Surprisingly, and Annoyingly, it seems that this Vampire never sent any Ghouls, My Task was all but pointless. Hmmm, Containemnt is dealt with, my Nine Fold River will not fade until I permit it. I might as well work on my other spells. My Domain Is Water, the average human body is 70% water, the average vampire's body, on the other hand, is over 90% water, due to large amounts of blood they consume. Because of this I am developing a spell to mimic Alucard's ability to draw blood to himself, except that it will enable me to destroy vampires more easily, by taking control of and immediately flash freezing the blood in the vampire's body. Due to the high pressure of blood in the average vampire's body, they contain FAR more blood then they should, while Alucard is literally made of blood, and thus this spell would hardly faze him, against an ordinary vampire, Instant Fatality. And that after all, is my specialty._

End of Chappie

AN: Sorry about how short this chappie is, It is really largely to assure you I am not dead, please do give me constructive criticism, I fear Caster may be OOC in this(Not OOC for HP, OOC for Caster). Just so you know, Caster as he is can easily defeat Alucard thanks to his Gate of Hades, every soul which passes through it is sent to the afterlife, in other words, Alucard would die no matter what, same for Schrodinger, His Nine Fold River, also prevents Schrodinger from leaving its boundaries. Yes, Caster is completely OP, but Hellsing is all about OP, seriously, Alucard, Schrodinger, Anderson, all three of them are OP in canon. Hellsing is OP! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
